


(No) words

by WahlBuilder



Series: Languages of Love [2]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Zach and Sean's relationship is full of things spoken and unspoken, things that are only theirs.





	(No) words

“Your stance is too wide, Zachariah! You are easy to unbalance!”

Zach knows Master Connor is right — and his bruised side and backside agree enthusiastically. But even if — when — he fixes his stance, he won’t be able to win over Master Sean.

Though it’s just “Sean” now, “Master” fits him. In many settings. Especially with the handsome smugness on his face. Zach squints, trying to assess whether he’d be able to work through another round.

“Tired, Zachariah?” Sean arches an eyebrow, and that energizes Zach more than anything.

Well, then. “You are quite rough with me today, _Master_ ,” he says with a smirk as innocent as he can manage.

Sean’s face freezes, to Zach’s glee — but then Sean smiles, not with his mouth, but his eyes, a glint in them dangerous and promising all kinds of interesting things.

Sean bends to him, offering his wrist, and Zach, swallowing and hoping the blush on his face would be attributed to the hour of vigorous sparring, grips Sean’s arm, delighting in how effortlessly Sean pulls him up.

“Shall I go _tender_ on you?” Sean purrs, close, their chests almost touching.

Sparks run over Zach’s wiring. “Never. Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by our discussions with Modlisznik! =*


End file.
